stellarbornefandomcom-20200214-history
Revenants
A hivemind of warmongering drones and the natural enemies of Stellarborne. Revenants live in the Dark Zone, and rarely ventures outside this bubble of space. Their leader is the Aspect Oroxis. Appearance And Biology In general, Revenants are short, nimble humanoid creatures with dark green, almost pitch black skin. Some of the more advanced Revenant units spout horns atop their head. No Revenant ever exeeds 5'3'' (~160 cm) tall regardless of their role. All Revenant units are linked to a telepathic network, allowing information to be distributed among their ranks. Revenants are tied together in clusters, where lower ranked units are slaved to Synapses which filter information and relays the most relevant observations further up the chain. This telepathic ability also extends to psionics, allowing Revenants to psychokinetically alter or manipulate distant objects or propel themselves through space. Revenants have three variations within their ranks depending on their role in the hivemind. Workers The main workforce of the hive. These units are very simple in appearance, with no discerning, personalized appearances between each individual. They are known to develop a hard exoskeleton layer atop their skin if exposed to hazardous environments. Workers usually lack some of the more advanced features like agility, but more than makes up for their absence of talents with raw strength. Workers experience faster muscle growth and a more rigid bone structure than their brethren, making them able to carry heavy materials. They also seem to possess basic psionic abilities allowing them to levitate or assist with moving supplies around. Workers are often larger than their peers, averaging about a quarter taller across the board. Finally, workers seem to be able to perform complex calculus on the fly in order to make architectural project faster and more efficient, however they are incapable of complex thought processes or even basic self awareness outside of this, and are mostly mindless in their actions, being fed instructions from higher chains of command. Soldiers Arguably the most powerful of the lower ranked Revenant units. Soldiers possess most of the features and talents from the other types, and acts like a jack of all trades. Soldiers have different subunits, but every soldier possesses the same features. This Revenant is capable of more advanced thought processes than their brethren, far outclassing the Workers. Though still not capable of self awareness, Soldiers are still able to process information on their own, making them able to do split-second decisions without acknowledgement from a superior. This allows soldiers to effectively navigate a battlefield, but still renders them mindless enough to not be hindered by emotions when making judgements and decisions. Physically, a soldier could easily contend with a worker when it comes to raw strength, but does not contain the same rigid bone structure to keep them nimble and quick. Though unlike workers, soldiers have a far greater range of psychokinetic abilities to make them competitive against their rivals. Strangely enough, Revenants feed off of a different type of energy than Stellarborne to fuel their abilities, which originates from Oroxis. Scouts The most basic Revenant. Scouts possess the least amount of talent and features of all the drones, being both weak, small and nearly braindead. However, due to their small and thin frame, Scouts are able to move incredibly fast, and are therefore ideal for recon. Scouts usually have little to no brain activity except for sensory processing. It is believed that Scouts do nothing but scan their surroundings and feed the information directly to their superior. This allows the hive to see far and wide at all times, and give them many different perspectives. Synapses By far the most advanced Revenant unit. Synapses act like the Revenant control center, being fed information from lower down the chain and processing it for situational awareness. In order to expand their capabilities, Synapses are the only units with self awareness, giving each of them unique personalities. Synapses are gifted with the best features of all Revenants. They both have incredible raw strength and agility, as well as highly advanced psionic abilities. Due to their ability to express creativity, they are also able to improvise and excell in fighting unpredictable opponents. This makes them an especially tough opposition in conjunction with their underlings, which they can take direct control of like a weapon. Society Culture History Technology Most Revenant technology is based around their desire for conquest. They have highly destructive super weapons whose technology have been developed and refined over hundreds of thousands of years of efficiency and warmongering. T-Stars Also known as Tetrahedron Stars. These massive structures are created for a single purpose: cleansing by fire. T-Stars are massive, moon-sized spherical metal shells with a large well reaching deep into its body. The inside is filled with mechanisms used to store or create energy, and a large magazine of a Dark Matter conducting material inserted on the opposite side of the well. The T-Star, after a short charge-up time, can fire a large beam of concentrated energy at any target, vaporizing them in an instant. The magazine is then ejected into space and a new one is warped in from an unknown location. A targeting array orbits the T-Star, taking the form of a tetrahedron cage around the orb. T-Stars are known to suddenly warp in and destroy celestial objects without warning, making them the most feared war instrument in The Orrery. Dreadnoughts These mass-produced warships feature a sleek, organic outer shell which is nearly impenetrable by most defensive arrays in The Orrery. Dreadnoughts can transport large ammounts of Revenant units at once, but most of its internal mechanisms are in service of its most harrowing feature: a massive laser cannon array situated at the bow of the ship. Normally, the weapon is contained within a chitin shell, which can be retracted when Dreadnoughts prepare to fire. Remnants Tissue left behind by Oroxis when he transferred himself to a physical state. As Oroxis shed his former self, it split appart into millions of pieces, who eventually grew a will of their own. Remnants take the form of giant biomechanical weapons with destructive capabilities. All remnants usually exceed several killometers in height, towering over most naturally formed landscape features. Remnants are quite slow and easy to spot, but make up for it with a rigid outer shell and highly dangerous abilities. They show no form of inherent intelligence, empathy or malevolence, and seems to only destroy out of instinct. Remnants are notoriously hard to control, and are often let loose on worlds Revenants want to control instead of annihilate. Remnants differ wildly in shape, but mostly inherit the same capabilities. A smooth, red sphere embedded in their center can be used to fire of a scorching beam which incinerates most matter instantly. They also have long appendages which can be swung around or thrusted towards a target. Some, but not all Remnants are also able to erect an energy forcefield to protect themselves, though this feature is mostly reserved for the more fragile units.Category:Revenants